


Tea Spilt

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Cliques, Drama, Elizabeth is kinda a cinnamon roll, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gossip, Gossip Blog, Gossip Show, Heather Dean isn't from Heathers, House Parties, I just suck at summaries, Jas is just Jasmine's nickname., Jocks, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Parties, Tea, Tea Spilt, Tea is spilt, Teenage 'War", Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The First Chapter Kinda Sucks, Underage Drinking, alot of of these characters are only introduced in the second chapter, bc i'm soooooo original, but she's a fan of heathers, but thomas and tom are the same person, highschool, highschoolers, i have plans for this i swear, i just fucked up, i think, i've been told that this is kinda like gossip girl, i've decided to make james a cinnamon roll just now, idk if you noticed, it's better than it sounds, no jasmine is NOT from disney, not a lot of it, not a lot of it tho, some of these jocks are actually nice oh wowie, the one where is says it's the second chapter isn't that second chapter, the writing gets better as it goes on, their school is called TeeMill High, their town is literally called tee town, there's too many platonic relationships to list, there's weed, this is prolly rlly shitty, this isn't that professional, tom is just a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: TeeMill High isn't immune from drama. In fact, there are tons of it. Especially drama concerning their most popular students. But the most scandalous scandal for the highschool is yet to come, and when it comes? Everything changes.or, to put it simply, Alec Hawking cheats on Christine Meller with Charlotte Bowdryn. The cheerleaders declare "war" against Charlotte Bowdryn, and her new best friend. Then a rumor is spread by Jasmine and Tom that John did an surely awful thing...Chaos ensues.[Also posted on Wattpad for more exposure.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY SO I DIDN'T PUT CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS (like how they look) IN THE STORY SO I'LL PUT THEM HERE  
> James, Tom, and Jasmine - currently don't have designs. it's up to interpretation i guess. i'm not sorry  
> John - black hair. green eyes. Caucasian. has a good looking chin i guess. he's jacked. he's buff. idk if you can tell but i'm bad at character descriptions.  
> Alec - brown hair. his hair kinda swoops. blue eyes. Caucasian. he got NOODLE ARMS  
> Charlotte - she's a ginger with medium length hair. she has freckles. her eyes are brown. she's kinda short. she's pale.  
> Christine - she has black hair that's cut in a bob. her eyes are green. she's white. she's kinda short  
> Elizabeth - she has long, black hair that she curls in the morning everyday. sometimes she puts part of it in a bun and leaves the rest of it down in public. during cheer practice she puts it in a ponytail. she's Korean. and tall.  
> heather - she's blonde. she has a light red streak in her hair, which is old and slowly fading away. her hair is medium in length. she wears high heels but if you take them off she's short as heck  
> that's everyone i think-  
> the prologue is short ik

It is Friday, September 14th 2018. It was a- well, um, it wasn’t really any kind of night. It was just a night in the small town called Tee Town. And it sure as hell wasn’t quiet. A house party hosted by the two siblings, John and Christine Meller, had music blaring there. All throughout the town, everyone could hear. Drunk teens slurred their words, and most of the high ones were blinded by the bright, flashing lights. Actually, most people were at first. The lights could be seen all throughout the town. 

The party was, um, lit as they say. The songs were fire. But something that burns brighter and hotter than fire was the Meller siblings’ rage. Especially now that it was shared with their peers. They had to find out through Tom’s gossip blog! Tom’s !@#$%^& gossip blog!

You see, Christine Meller was dating a guy named Alec Hawking. And John Meller had been best friends with the guy his whole life. They both thought he was wonderful…  
Until the tea was spilt and they found out that he went on a date with Charlotte. Some people were even saying that he had been secretly dating her for awhile now. 

It was a night in Tee Town, and a storm was brewing in Christine as she walks to Alec Hawking.


	2. Chapter 1: Cheater Cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short too ik  
> also this is bad ik
> 
>  
> 
> tw: this work has strong sexual themes in it. i'm not gonna straight up write smut, but there will be discussions and mentions of it. if you aren't comfortable with that, or that topic triggers you, leave now.
> 
> oh also there's cussing

Christine whispered to Alec, trying not to make a scene, “You’re dating her?! You fucking cheated on me with that hoe Charlotte?!”

John, meanwhile, was outraged. He was furious. Christine was scared for Alec, but still furious. Alec had cheated on her with Charlotte! Frickin’ Charlotte of all people! All of a sudden, John came crashing towards Alec, fist clenched. John was furious, but more so disappointed. He was Alec’s childhood friend, and never thought he’d do such a thing. Christine whispered quietly to Alec, “Get out, I can’t handle this madness!”, whilst still containing the level of anger that was in her previous statement. So, Alec did as told.

Alec headed towards the door he heard John’s footsteps behind him. “Oh boy,” Alec thought. He heard Christine’s voice instead. “Bye sweetie! Love you!”, she just rolled her eyes as she said this sarcastically. She slammed the door. Minutes passed, and he felt a tap on his shoulder, this time it was John. “Hey dude I'm sorry, it’s just Christy cares about you, and for you to betray her betrays me too. No hard feelings.” He said with honesty as he handed him a frozen steak. “Eat fresh!” He laughed and they fist pumped before Alec ran home.

_Little did they know, Thomas recorded the whole thing._

Alec got home and hung his coat on the coat hanger. Then he ordered vegan pizza. “Can I get a small vegan pizza? Yea. Thanks!” He then called someone. That someone was Charlotte Bowdryn. When the pizza arrived, so did Charlotte. “Hi Johnny!” she hung her coat on the coat hanger with Alec’s. “My name isn’t Johnny, it’s Alec Hawking?” Alec said, whilst confused. “Well, it’s Johnny now," she replied. Then she changed the topic to the vegan pizza. “Ooh, Domino’s? You hate vegan!”, she added. Charlotte sat down and changed the channel to StarDust. “Well, it’s just for you...Listen, Christine knows, you cost me a lot just for your stupid game of blackmail!”, Alec got serious fast. “Oh Johnny, you’re fragile, I would never release those dick pics! Plus it’s quite small!” She burst out laughing. Alec had enough of her. “I don’t care, at least my dick’s bigger than your brain!” Alec screeched. “SHUT UP!”, Charlotte screamed. She got up and grabbed her coat. “Supper was great, hope you learn your manners! Bye Johnny!”, Charlotte said before she blew a kiss. Just like that, she was gone.

_“Dear god Alec, what have you done?”_

Alec fell asleep with thoughts like that stirring in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote the first chapter, prologue, and the beginning of chapter 2 with my ex best friend. we wrote it on our school computers bc we're idiots. luckily, i switched it to my computer so now i won't have to worry about getting in trouble or anything like that
> 
> oh also that whole steak thing was my ex bff's idea idk what's up with that  
> the whole dick pic thing was her idea too


	3. New Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual chapter 2
> 
> finally we get to the good chapter-  
> most of this chapter is setting future things up but i rlly like how i wrote it

Later in the week, everything changed for Alec Hawking. Christine and John Meller seemed to ignore him no matter how many times they ran into each other. He could understand why Christine would, but John? That burnt.

Charlotte was attached to Alec more than ever. And, on top of all of the changes, a new girl arrived. Her name was Heather Dean. Rumor said she was a lesbian. 

John was talking to his boyfriend James Magler. Yes, John is very much gay. “Have you heard of the new chick?”, he asks James. “There’s a new girl?”, he replied. “Yeah, she’s a lesbian apparently,” John adds. “Poor girl, must be lonely. Maybe she can hang with us and Christine?”, James asks hopefully. “Probably not, Heather is hanging out with Alec, you know him?” John never introduced him to James. They had only been dating for a week. “A little. Christine was yapping ‘about him nonstop!” James burst out laughing for whatever reason. “Yeah, c’mon math class is starting.” 

John and James walked off with the rest of TeeMill High.

Math was great for just about everyone, there was a sub and she was chill. She just put on a movie. Some students were sleeping, and most were just on their phones. No one paid attention to Charlotte as she crossed the room to Heather. “Hello! It’s Heather, right?”, she whispered to the new student. The sub shot them a glare. Charlotte just rolled her eyes. She didn’t care much for subs, and if the sub got her in trouble she could get the woman fired. 

Oh, what’s that? I didn’t tell you that Charlotte’s dad is the principle? Oops. Did I not mention that her mother is divorced from him, and is a famous fashion designer? Plus that she’s rich? And that- Actually, you know what? I’m not getting into her backstory right now.

Heather stayed silent until the teacher looked away. Then she whipped her attention back to Heather. “So I’ve heard you’re a lesbian? Right?” , Charlotte asked. Charlotte didn’t care. It’s pretty clear. “That’s uh, that’s.”, she said, whilst she thought about what to say next. “Cool?” Heather sounded annoyed whilst she said it. After the word was out of her mouth, she moved seats. Or, at least, she tried to.“H-hey! Wait!”, Charlotte replied rather loudly. Many students’ attention turned to her. 

“Crap, looks like I can’t say what I wanted to now,” she thought, feeling rather defeated. She wished this would’ve went her way. Everything would go much easier that way. Charlotte bit the side of her cheek, she was nervous under so many people’s eyes. 

She was popular, so she was used to other student jealous stares. But this was unexpected. This was a surprise. And, it wasn’t the kind she liked and grew to love. It was the observant kind. The kind of look you use to watch a movie, or the television. And Charlotte didn’t like it at all. She felt like a bird in a cage, trapped by their stares.

“Um, can you meet me by my car? After school?”, she asks. Then, she realizes that Heather doesn’t know what her car looks like. “It’s the red porsche,” she adds. Heather stays silent for a moment, and it seems like she’s thinking. Finally, she shrugs. “Sure,” she says. “I’ll see you there,” she adds. 

Then, the bell rings. The students flood out the door, including Heather. Charlotte grabs her stuff, and is about to leave the classroom. However, the sub calls out her name. “So much for this sub being chill,” she thought.

I won’t tell you the rest of the conversation. All you need to know is that a sub got fired that day.

Elsewhere, Christine was walking in the hallway. She was walking next to Elizabeth, who was cheer captain and her best friend. “And then, he had the audacity to not say anything to me! He didn’t even apologize to me, Liz! He didn’t even apologize!”, Christine said, she was mid rant. “And now? Well, he won’t talk to me now either!”, she continued. “I know, you’ve only told me a million times,” her best friend replied, cutting off Christine. “I know, it’s just- I just- I don’t, and-...”, Christine responded. She was trying to say something, but she kept cutting herself off. Perhaps because she doesn’t know what to say. Perhaps because she doesn’t know how she feels…

Christine sighs, and finally decides on what to say. “I just miss him…”, she states. Eliza holds her best friend’s hand. “I know...It might take awhile, but I promise it will get better.”. She tells Christine. She examines Christine’s face, and sees that her comforting didn’t make her feel any better. “Hey, let’s change the subject,” Eliza says. “Have you heard about the new girl?”, she asks. Christine checks her phone. “Well, I have now. Apparently she’s a lesbian?”, Christine replies in a questioning voice. “Christine! Have you been gossiping with Jas and Tom again?”, she asks. “Yes...So?”, Eliza’s best friend answers. “It’s rude!”, Liz states. “So is making Victoria cry, but you just love doing that,” she says, stretching out the word love. “That was in middle school!”, Liz replied. This conversation (or, rather, argument) went on until they bumped into the new girl. Or, well, until Christine bumps into Heather. 

Christine falls onto the floor. Her books spill everywhere. However, her mind could care less about her books. Her mind was focused on the person in front of her, in other words, she was focused on Heather. “Sorry,” Heather says quickly whilst she continues walking. It seems like she’s in a hurry. Probably because the bell just rang. 

Christine stays frozen whilst Elizabeth picks up her books. “Hey, are you okay Chris?”, Elizabeth asks. The rest of the students were gone, they had dispersed into their respective classrooms. Liz could’ve left too, but she didn’t. Christine makes a mental note to thank her for that later.

Christine snaps out of it. “Do you have any idea who that is?”, she asks, not bothering to answer Liz’s question. “Yeah, that’s Heather. The new kid,” the cheerleader replies. “That’s the new kid? Well, guess what? That’s the female dog that has been sitting with Alec and Charlotte for the last few weeks. And you know what? That’s fine. Whatever, none of my business right? But you know what happened last period according to Tom? They were talking the whole class! Causing a ruckus! And now I know why! They’re planning war! That’s why she bumped into me! That’s why Charlotte stole my man! They’re plotting war against the cheerleaders!”, Christine rants. “Well, guess what b*tch?! This. Is. War!”, she continues.

“Chris, you’re overreacting,” Eliza tells her. “Am not!”, she replies. “Are too!” Eliza responds. “Am not!”, Christine yells back. Before Elizabeth has time to reply, she says, “Even if I’m not right, I declare war! I mean, she stole my boyfriend!” and her best friend didn’t know what else to say. “Great! So it’s agreed, we’re declaring war on Charlotte and what's-her-name!”, she restates happily. “Her name is Heather,” Liz corrects. Christine’s eyes widen. “Wait...So you agree? We’re declaring war?”, she asks. She didn’t think Elizabeth would actually agree, though she hoped she would. “Well, if this means that much to you, I’ll do it. I’ll declare war,” Eliza states. “But if this goes too far, I’m out,” she adds. Christine smiles, and is about to thank her for everything when the principle turns the corner. He gasps, drawing attention from both Eliza and Christine. 

“Girls, what are you doing?! Class started three minutes ago!”, he yelled angrily. “We’re running late, sir,” Eliza answers. “Well, no shit! Hurry up and get to class! If this happens again, you both get detention!”, he states rather loudly. Elizabeth and Christine nod. Then they turn around, deciding to take the long way around to their classes. It’s not because they necessarily want to be even more late to class than they already are. It’s because the principle is a rather scary man, and the thought of walking past him terrifies them (and almost every other student). After they pass the corner, Christine whispers to Elizabeth. “Thank you,” she whispers. Eliza blushes. Then she replies with, “It’s no problem. After all, what are best friends for?”, she asks the question rhetorically. The girls then walk the rest of the way to class in a comfortable silence.


End file.
